


Перед рассветом

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), Greykite



Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [19]
Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Misgendering, Missing Scene, Yellow Ending, canon-typical religious themes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: После победы над дьяволом в "жёлтой" концовке — и перед последней сценой на дереве утром.
Relationships: Jupiter/Neptune (We Know the Devil)
Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835395
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Перед рассветом

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: прозрачный намек на возможность суицида
> 
> Бета AlreSnow

— Я вот думаю… — произносит Юпитер. Резинка ударяет по запястью — но как-то вяло, без огонька. По инерции. Шлеп, не щелк.

— А ты поменьше думай, — советует Нептун. Ее ногти постукивают, почти неслышно, по экрану севшего телефона. 

(На самом деле, заряда осталось еще два процента; но этого Нептун никому не скажет. Сейчас батарея ей удобней разряженной.)

Они сидят на торчащем, будто нарочно так изогнутом корне дерева, к которому оттащили Венус, когда все кончилось.

Венус еще немного дымится. Жар дьявольских крыльев-глаз сжёг всю одежду подчистую; но не то чтобы есть какая-то разница — валяться без сознания голым или наоборот.

— Что, когда он… придет в себя? — запинается, для себя нехарактерно, Юпитер, как будто глотая звук — которого не должно быть в местоимении, относящемся к Венус. 

(Не должно, потому что это дьявол, это одержимость, а еще — совсем, совершенно другое дело. Гораздо… худшее. 

То есть так, конечно, себе говорит Юпитер.

Хорошо, когда возможны градации. Когда "недопустимое" хоть как-то расчленено.)

— Оставь, — бросает Нептун. — Ты тут ничем не поможешь.

("Оставь ее", — должно было прозвучать, но не говорить всего — это то, что обе хорошо умеют. И, предполагается, должны бы научиться еще не видеть. Сейчас, после этой ночи.

После того, как дьявол был побежден).

Нептун, впрочем, хотя бы отказывается прямо произносить то, чего нет. Она лучше удавится желчью, чем пойдет на такое.

— Если уж не можешь перестать крутить что-то в голове, то лучше подумай о себе, — продолжает Нептун. Ее пальцы чертят по темному сенсорному экрану две сходящихся линии, сверху вниз.

— О себе… не люблю. Может, о тебе? — Юпитер улыбается невпопад. Так отвратительно ярко и обезоруживающе — Нептун это ненавидит.

Эту улыбку хочется стереть с губ, оставив взамен отпечаток черной помады.

Если сейчас она добавит: "о нас?", вопреки всему, Нептун ее точно ударит. А потом… 

Нептун кашляет в кулак — коротко, и тут же глотает кашель. 

Нет. Конечно. "Не говорить" — так "не говорить".

— Ты же не собираешься мне писать после лагеря, — произносит она по видимости безразлично. 

— А почему нет? — дергает плечом Юпитер. — Не похоже, будто этот твой телефон скоро сломается. 

Скорее, сломается сама Нептун, и именно поэтому у нее есть эта техника, и модные вещи, и даже радио не подержанное, как у других летних скаутов. Но это лирические детали; Юпитер для них мыслит слишком эпично.

— И дома мне вернут мой, — продолжает Юпитер. — Я же вроде как исправилась, прошла испытание?

Вопросительный знак повисает на конце фразы — как трехлетка на отвесном утесе. Глаза Юпитер невольно опять дёргаются к неподвижной худой фигуре у самых ног. 

(Точно ли ей, взаправду, хочется положительного ответа?

Но это лучшее, что у них есть сейчас).

— Не забудь записать меня под именем… нет, мальчики не подходят тоже, — рассуждает Нептун таким голосом, будто отвечает задачку по математике. — Даже ботаники с прыщами на все лицо. Может, службы доставки пиццы?.. 

Рука Нептун близко, очень близко. 

Рукава блузки подвернуты; голый локоть чуть торчит в сторону. Она чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы на корпусе телефона с этой стороны — обращенной к Юпитер.

Юпитер вдруг дергает ртом; плечо у нее дергается даже не в ответ — синхронно. 

— Эй, Нептун. 

Она придвигается к Нептун еще чуть поближе, задевает плечом. Куртка в стиле "милитари" касается подвернутой блузки, шуршит по сухой и блестящей коже. Но это все равно не прямой контакт. Вовсе не то же самое.

— Присылай из больницы только по-настоящему жуткие фотографии. А то после этого лагеря уже больше ничего и не испугаешься толком. Даже в кино. 

Юпитер улыбается снова. 

Нептун закатывает глаза.

Но не отодвигается.

— Ты безнадежна, -— сообщает она Юпитер.

— Есть такое, — соглашается та. — Но не настолько, всё-таки… знаешь. 

Юпитер заканчивает фразу невпопад, но уточнять не нужно.

Нептун отводит руку, скользит между их телами — текучей водной струей — и кладет ладонь между лопаток Юпитер.

Непрямо. Но всё равно тепло. 

Это почти кажется Юпитер наградой за победу.

(Хотя они победили не благодаря _этому_ ; в победе над дьяволом важны чистые помыслы — и хороший резонанс радиочастот.)

Нептун легким прибоем поглаживает Юпитер по спине, но не смотрит на нее.

Ее взгляд из-под тяжелых, полуопущенных век сосредоточен на бессознательном теле, лёгком, как сухостой, готовый вот-вот вспыхнуть — как только покажется солнце; хотя, казалось бы, все уже отгорело.

Венус во сне (беспамятстве) дышит ртом. Во рту не хватает зуба: четвертого снизу, слева. 

Когда они только отключили радио, перебросили обратно за спины, Юпитер тут же наклонилась над больше-не-дьяволом, скорчившимся на земле, и выругалась: ей показалось, Венус больше не дышит. 

Нептун знала об этом больше; само собой. 

Пришлось, вдобавок, ещё один раз включить чертово (божественное, конечно; дар людям прошлого) радио — но первая помощь неожиданно неплохо сочетается с экзорцизмом. 

Из Венус вытряхнуло последние остатки шторма, уничтожившего одержимость: соплями и рвотой. 

Нептун и Юпитер пытались потом найти радио Венус. Обшарили весь дурацкий домик, даже залезли — хорошо, Юпитер залезла, — на крышу, поближе к антенне. 

У самого входа Нептун наступила на что-то, что могло быть оплавленными кристаллами из внутренностей аппарата; а могло и не быть.

Незавидная участь, если так. А у кого из них она вообще западная?

(Но что вообще бывает с Летними Скаутами после того, как в кого-то из них вселится дьявол?

Слышал ли кто-то о тех, кто был побежден и очищен?)

Нептун упирается каблуками туфель в мягкую землю. Пружинит, как будто на невидимых качелях. Рассматривает старое дерево: всё узлы, и выступы, и разросшаяся путаница ветвей.

Потом опускает взгляд.

— Ты хорошо лазаешь по деревьям, так? — спрашивает она Юпитер в макушку. Та уже откровенно полулежит на Нептун, и это приятнее разговоров. Это та тяжесть на ее груди, против которой Нептун ничего не имеет — в отличие от влажного, давящего комка.

И, конечно, тут же она давится кашлем снова. Юпитер дает ей опереться ладонью себе на руку — и даже не вздрагивает. Может, слишком разомлела, чтобы осознавать. 

Юпитер вертит головой. Выворачивает шею поудобнее, чтобы взглянуть Нептун в лицо. 

— Ты не шутишь.

Нептун закатывает глаза опять.

— Конечно, не шучу. Тебя щелкнуть по лбу, чтобы убедилась?

— Не против, — беззаботно отзывается Юпитер. Но всё-таки нехотя встает, отряхивает куртку. Оглядывается вверх. 

Рука привычным жестом взлетает к затылку. Пятерня зарывается в волосы, но гарантии дать нельзя: касаются ли пальцы кожи на этот раз.

— У меня как раз сел телефон, — сообщает Нептун. — Никак не сообщить, что нам понадобилась еще одна фаза экзорцизма. Какая досада. Хорошо, хоть радио при себе.

— Венус придет в себя в одиночестве. Так оно будет лучше. — Юпитер произносит это совсем особенным образом: так хотят и боятся тронуть лунку на месте зуба. — А капитану и прочим… покажем знаками? — Смешок взлетает с губ — помятой, но готовой еще до конца дня пожить бабочкой. — Или сбросим записку. На куске коры. Все равно снизу ни черта не разглядеть.

— Да. Нас не увидят, — говорит Нептун.

— Как Венус увидел, — кивает Юпитер. Взглядом она уже примеряется, куда цепляться.

И ведь именно поэтому… поэтому.

Они — худшая группа в лагере, плохие ученицы. Но урок сегодняшней ночи, верно, усвоят. 

Не только "не видеть". Еще не давать увидеть себя.

Не только "не говорить". Не дать, чтобы о тебе говорили другие.

— И ничего не скажут. 

А то ведь о них тоже можно что-то… сказать. Обо всех найдется. А Нептун не лезет за словом в карман: и тут уж неважно, выдан ли ей сертификат “условно хорошей девочки” по итогу аттестации с дьяволом.

Нептун ухмыляется. 

Юпитер подмигивает ей в ответ. 

Нептун убирает телефон в карман юбки сзади. Так он не выпадет, пока они будут карабкаться вверх. Сначала — с Венусом, потом — налегке.

Ей зверски хочется спать, и вся надежда на Юпитер с ее бессонницей — что они продержатся хотя бы пару часов. 

Но это уже неплохо. Если они не сломали шеи до сих пор, может, и сейчас обойдётся. Хотя Нептун ещё никто не посмел бы уличить в оптимизме.

(А еще, если кто-то другой, с кружащейся головой и тошнотой во рту, с ненавистью к предавшему и продолжающему предавать телу, сорвется с ветки после окончания экзорцизма, то это будет просто несчастный случай — а никакое вовсе не самоубийство, не грех.

Уж столько-то даже бывшие друзья для человека сделать способны.)


End file.
